Two Lives, Two Loves
by Idril Arcamenel
Summary: I keep trying to post and update but the college computers are so slow. Anywho heres my story, enjoy.


**The early morning mist rose over the crystal clear lake. But the girl wasn't there to admire the view. She ran. Fear filled her deep brown eyes. Behind her, a tall, sinister looking man pursued her relentlessly. In his single eye, was hatred and evil. He chased her for one reason, to kill her. The sun was not yet up and she was finding it hard to stay on her feet. She was also struggling to breathe, as her ribs were bruised and sore. For miles she tried to shake him off, but he wasn't going to give up easily. She soon began to tire. After fighting her way through some trees she stumbled on a little before skidding to a halt at the top of a steep rocky embankment. She turned quickly to see if she could escape another way. It was too late. She looked her pursuer in the face and, as he got closer, she took a step backwards. He closed in and drew his sword. **

"**Got you" he said coldly. He swung his sword at her, making her jump backwards. Before she could steady herself she lost her footing and tumbled down the embankment. She landed sharply on her side and gasped for breath. He simply jumped down and walked over to where she lay clutching her sides. She rolled onto her front, attempting to get up but he forced he to roll onto her back by kicking her in the ribs. When she finally got her breath back she glared at him and rolled over. He smirked, dug his sword into the ground and crouched down beside her. She tried to get up but he forced her to roll over again and pined her down by the wrists, leaning over her. She struggled as hard as she could but he only tightened his grip.**

"**You're not going anywhere" he said, still smirking. Before he could stop her she brought her knee up and drove it into his side. This stunned him enough to allow her to struggle to her feet and grab his sword. She turned to find him standing, looking rather annoyed. He touched the tip of the blade with his finger, then, running it down the top of the blade, he stepped closer to her. When they were face to face, his hands made their way to hers, entwining themselves. Before she knew what was happening he snatched the sword from her shaking hands and drove the end into her stomach. She froze as she felt the cold, sharp metal embed itself in her belly. The man smiled wickedly as he span away from her, the blade of the sword tearing it's way across her abdomen in an upwards, diagonal sweep. She tried desperately to resist the urge to scream but as the last of her strength faded her sharp scream pierced the heavens. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She managed to gasp before collapsing. She lay silently for a minuet before blinking one last time. Then the world went blank. Her attacker stood over her, slung the sword, the blade dripping with blood, over his shoulder and walked off. He walked slowly towards a nearby wood. As he strolled on, a voice echoed menacingly through the trees.**

"**Xiahou Dun, have you done as I asked ?" The man stopped, ran his fingers through his long, dark hair and said. **

"**Yes my lord". He turned to take one last look at the small, blood covered figure, lying motionless by the lakeside. Then, he left, without a second thought to the damage he had done. **

**At dawn that morning, the light began to filter through the trees. The lake sparkled like a polished diamond as a young man rode past. He was deep in thought when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something lying at the foot of the rocky embankment. He reined in his horse, dismounted and went to take a closer look. As he got nearer he could see that it was a young girl. Even from a distance he could see that she was fatally wounded. He ran over, knelt down beside her and lifted her head gently. Her breathing was shallow and strained. He knew if he didn't take her back she might not make it. He gathered her up in his arms and ran back to where he left his horse. He mounted and set off at full gallop back the way he came. He went non-stop for three or four miles until he came to the Shu capital of Cheng Du. The man rode through the city to the palace in the centre. A large wall surrounded the palace. Inside the wall were vast gardens of outstanding beauty. He rode through an archway to the front courtyard. He narrowly avoided running one of his fellow officers, and one of his best friends over in his haste. The officer had to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled. When he saw who had nearly flattened him he said.**

"**Hey Zhao Yun, where's the fire?" Zhao Yun dismounted and turned to his companion, who was now sat on the ground. **

"**That's seriously not funny Jiang Wei". Jiang Wei, who had now picked himself up and reorganised his long, dark hair into a neat ponytail, noticed the girl in Zhao Yuns arms. **

"**Who's she, friend of yours?" he asked. Zhao Yun frowned.**

"**No, I found her by the lake". They both looked down at her lifeless body. She was still breathing, only just. **

"**Uh, what should we do?" said Jiang Wei. **

"**Wha…I don't know" said Zhao Yun angrily, now showing a slight sign of panic. Just then two men came round the corner having, what sounded like a very heated debate about something important. The man in front spotted the two men and the girl first and gestured for his companion to stop and look. Both ran over and started asking questions. Zhao Yun explained what was going on between panicked hiccups. The man who had spotted them said calmly. **

"**Alright, now, Zhao Yun, calm down and take the young lady to a quiet room. Jiang Wei, you go and find Master Zhuge Liang". Both men ran off in different directions. The man turned to the other, who had waited patiently, and said.**

"**Guan Yu, please go and find Lady Yue Ying". Guan Yu nodded, then headed into the palace. The girl was taken to a quiet room at the northern end of the palace. She was carefully placed on the bed and kept warm. Zhao Yun kept pacing the room, still hiccupping. He jumped as the door opened to reveal the man who had spotted them. He smiled at Zhao Yun and sat down on the bed. Zhao Yun continued to pace the room. After several minuets of silence the man said.**

"**Zhao Yun, please stop pacing, your making me dizzy". Zhao Yun stopped pacing and instead, began fiddling with his ponytail. He eventually managed to pull the ribbon out of his hair, letting it fall around his face. He sighed loudly before walking over to the window and staring out across the palace grounds. **

"**I'm sorry my lord, I'm just…" The older man finished his sentence.**

"**Worried, don't be, she'll be fine…I hope". They both turned as the door opened, revealing Guan Yu, Jiang Wei, another man and a woman. The two new arrivals were Zhuge Liang, the most brilliant mind of his time and strategist of Shu, and Yue Ying, his wife who supports her husband in every way. After greeting each other, Zhao Yun looked glanced back out of the window, then over at the girl lying on the bed, now being checked over by Yue Ying. He sighed again and rested his forehead against the wall. **

"**You must not get too worked up about this, I' sure Lord Liu Bei agrees" said Zhuge Liang. Liu Bei, who had stood up to let Yue Ying look at the girl, nodded and looked at Zhao Yun, who simply muttered something under his breath and hung his head, his hair hiding his face. Zhuge Liang rolled his eyes and turned to his wife. **

"**How is she Yue Ying?". Yue Ying turned to the group of waiting men and said. **

"**She's very week, some of these wounds are very severe, she…may not make it through the night. If she does it'll be a miracle". Everyone hung their heads, apart from Zhao Yun who was still sulking by the window. Guan Yu, who had remained quiet, said.**

"**Someone will have to watch her". Everyone was silent until Zhao Yun spoke up. **

"**I will" he said quietly. Everyone looked at him, nodded in agreement and left without a word. Liu Bei stayed behind He could see how concerned the young man was. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said.**

"**Are you sure?". Zhao Yun turned to face the bed. **

"**Yes" he said bluntly. Liu Bei nodded and turned to leave.**

"**Just don't get your hopes too high, you heard what Yue Ying said". He watched as Zhao Yun sat on the bed next to the girl. He then left without another word. **

**Later that night, one room in the palace was lit by a single candle. Zhao Yun hadn't left the girls bedside all day. He sat there, staring, thinking. He looked at her small, scarred body. Leaning over her, he put his hand on her cold, pale cheek and said. **

"**Who are you?". He turned as the door opened. Liu Bei came in, looking rather exhausted. **

"**Have you been her all day?" he asked. Zhao Yun nodded. Liu Bei couldn't help but smile.**

"**Well don't over do it. I can't have my best officer moping around the palace can I?" he said. Zhao Yun nodded, then sighed. Liu Bei could see he had been playing with his hair again as it was in quite a tangle. Just as he was about to leave Zhao Yun said. **

"**How can anyone do something like this, to a girl too". Liu Bei's smile faded slightly. **

"**I don't know Zhao Yun, I don't know". With that he left. Zhao Yun went back to watching the girl. He sat there, never moving. The next day Zhao Yun had fallen asleep. He had found a chair from somewhere and had fallen asleep in it. As the sunlight began to shine through the window it hit his face, making him wake up. He yawned, then moved over to the bed and put his hand on the girl's chest She was still breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He carefully put his hand on her cheek. She was a lot warmer than what she had been. He went back to his chair and looked at her. He yawned again and slowly fell back to sleep. **

**Another week past. Zhao Yun was dosing, still at the girls bedside. Liu Bei would check on him every now and then. This particular morning, Liu Bei came to check on Zhao Yun. He saw him sleeping. Liu Bei admired the young mans persistence. He quietly walked over and sat on the bed. He looked from Zhao Yun to the girl. He smiled, then gently stroked her cheek. To his surprise, she stirred slightly. Slowly but surely her breathing became stronger and her eyes began to flicker open. Liu Bei quickly turned and nudged Zhao Yun. When he didn't wake, Liu Bei hit him harder. **

"**Zhao Yun, get up!". Zhao Yun jumped, falling off his chair. **

"**She's waking up" whispered Liu Bei. Zhao Yun, now wide awake, got up off the floor and looked over. She wriggled a little and groaned quietly. Zhao Yun sat on the bed next to her. Slowly but surely her eyes opened. She winced in pain then, as she glanced around the room, her gaze met that of Zhao Yuns. She stared at him for a moment before turning to Liu Bei, who was now sat on the chair.**

"**Where…am I?" she said weakly. Zhao Yun sighed in relief. Liu Bei smiled and answered her question.**

"**It's alright, you're safe. Welcome to Cheng Du". She looked a little confused. **

"**How long have I been here?". Again Liu Bei answered the question.**

"**Zhao Yun found you about a week ago. He saved your life". She looked back at Zhao Yun and smiled. **

"**Thank you" she said softly. Zhao Yun smiled, scratched his head sheepishly and blushed. **

"**What's your name?" he said. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows a little. She winced slightly, then said.**

"**My name is Mei Lin…I think". Now Zhao Yun was beginning to look confused. **

"**You, think" he said, looking sceptical. She nodded.**

"**Yea, you see, I don't really remember…well anything really". Zhao Yun sighed deeply. Liu Bei chuckled and said.**

"**Well, I think we better let her rest". They both left the room. Zhao Yun stopped Liu Bei and said.**

"**My lord, I wonder if I could stay with her a little longer?". Liu Bei wasn't sure. He didn't want Mei Lin to loose any rest time, but when Zhao Yun made puppy eyes at him he couldn't refuse. **

"**Oh, alright. But not too long" he said giving the general a stern look. Zhao Yun stepped quietly back into the room and was greeted by a smile. He sat on the bed and looked at Mei Lin. She tried to sit up fully but she ended up clutching her stomach in pain. **

"**Hey, hey, hey. Don't strain yourself" said Zhao Yun, helping her lay back. Her skin was so soft and warm that he was mesmerized for a moment. He sat up and began fiddling with his hair again. He noticed her watching him, so he tied it back up into a scruffy ponytail. She giggled and said.**

"**You look better with your hair down, seriously". He looked at her and smiled. She looked exhausted, but beautiful. He felt sorry for her. **

"**You, better get some rest" he said. He stood up and turned to leave.**

"**Zhao Yun" said Mei Lin quickly. He turned and looked into her deep brown eyes.**

**will you come and see me tomorrow?". She sounded nervous, but hopeful.**

"**Sure" he said, before leaving.**

**Zhao Yun did visit her the next day, and every day after that. Under Zhuge Liang's strict instructions she was confined to her room until she had made a full recovery, which didn't take that long. For a total of three weeks she did as she was told and stayed in her room. When Zhuge Liang was sure she was truly recovered he allowed Zhao Yun to show her around the palace. Everyone soon found out that she was a lively, bubbly girl with a lot of energy. She was always seeing if anyone needed any help with anything. Everyone was always amazed at how much energy she had to spare, even after helping practically everyone in the palace. They were also surprised by the way Zhao Yun always seemed to be close by. Gradually the two of them became inseparable. They would spend hours every day just sitting in the garden talking. She also became very good friends with some of the other officers, including Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Yue Ying, Wei Yan and Zhang Fei. Liu Bei also considered her a close companion and enjoyed her company. If he was working late at night she would sit with him until she fell asleep and he carried her back to her room. None of them had any idea that she was an exceptional fighter or a brilliant strategist. It turned out that under her childish exterior, dwelled the heart and soul of a warrior and the mind of a strategist. She proved both of these qualities were at her disposal one warm, early spring morning. She had been in the garden since dawn, watching a sparring match Between Zhang Fei and Ma Chao. Mei Lin was lying on her stomach in the grass while the two evenly matched men threw each other around the garden. Neither could gain the advantage so they dropped their spears and began wrestling. Mei Lin sighed with boredom. As both men collapsed with exhaustion, she decided she would join in. She ran off towards the palace and a few minuets later came back with a spear. **

"**Hey, either of you tough guys up for a quick round against me?". They both looked at her, and laughed. She began to get annoyed. **

"**Oh, think I'm not good enough do you?". She began showing off until both men got up and readied their spears. **

"**I'll take you both on" she said confidently. It was then that they realised she was serious. What surprised them besides the fact she could actually fight, was the fact that she actually beat them and left them both in a heap on the ground. She dropped her spear and said.**

"**Give up?". They both nodded in submission. **

"**Good". She turned to leave but her escape was cut off by Ma Chao grabbing her around the waist. They fell backwards and he began tickling her, rubbing his fingers into her soft skin. She put up a resistance but to no avail.**

"**No tickling, no tickling!" she yelled. Ma Chao carried on until she eventually called out.**

"**Okay, okay, I surrender". He let her go and, as she rolled onto the grass, she hit him in the ribs. Zhang Fei had skulked off somewhere so the two of them were left alone. Once Mei Lin had stopped giggling she looked at Ma Chao, then yawned. She snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around her. She soon fell asleep. A few hours later Zhao Yun came looking for Mei Lin. He saw her asleep next to Ma Chao, who had only just managed to stay awake. When he saw Zhao Yun coming, Ma Chao turned over and shook Mei Lin gently. She opened her eyes and stretched, nearly hitting Ma Chao in the face. When she saw why he had woken her up she jumped up and ran over to Zhao Yun. He grabbed her and swung her round. **

"**That's where you were" he said smiling. She smiled back. **

"**Did you miss me then?" she said leaning against him and letting him put his arms around her. She giggled and he couldn't help smiling.**

"**Yes, and there's a strategy meeting in the grand hall" he said. She frowned slightly but didn't complain. **

"**Are you coming?" she said to Ma Chao, who was still sat on the ground.**

"**No" he said bluntly. "I find strategy meetings boring". She smiled and looked at Zhao Yun, who smiled too. As he turned back towards the palace she ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. When she was sure she wasn't going to fall off they went into the palace, but not before she yelled back.**

"**See you later Ma Chao". Ma Chao smiled and waved. When they got to the main hall everyone else was already there. On the long table in the middle of the hall was a large map. When they got to their places Mei Lin slid off of Zhao Yun's back straight onto the large floor cushion. She listened carefully to Zhuge Liang's strategy, studying the layout of little wooden blocks that represented allied and enemy units. Her soft brown eyes studied every detail on the map. **

"**With this formation, we will increase our chances of winning" finished Zhuge Liang. He looked around to make sure everyone agreed. Mei Lin was still staring at the map, deep in thought. **

"**Something wrong my lady?" he asked. She mumbled something to herself then said.**

"**Well, it's just that, in this formation our east side is left vulnerable". She gestured to the blocks on the right side of the map. **

"**If we take up this formation however" she said, rearranging the blocks.  
"We can defend the main camp and attack the enemy and any reinforcements they may bring along". The Prime Minister looked from the girl to the map then said.**

"**It appears, that the young lady is correct". Everyone looked at her in amazement. When everybody left, still amazed, Mei Lin headed off towards the garden. Ma Chao had gone so she sat quietly until Zhao Yun came looking for her. He sat down beside her and watched as she flopped backwards. She sighed quietly to herself. For some reason, Zhao Yun couldn't take his eyes off her. She noticed, and gave him a questioning look.**

"**What?" she said. He blushed slightly, and smiled. He moved closer too her. She sat up and leaned on him. He put his arm around her shoulder and they both looked out over the garden. As it began to get dark, the both of them went inside and Zhao Yun escorted Mei Lin to her room. **

"**Well, goodnight" she said, smiling sweetly. Zhao Yun couldn't help but sigh, before heading off to his own room. Later that night, as the moonlight shone through his bedroom window, Zhao Yun was woken by the sound of screaming. He pulled on his clothes and ran down the hall. He opened Mei Lin's bedroom door to find her curled up in a ball crying. He rushed over and sat on the bed.**

"**Hey, what's wrong" he said, putting his arms around her and holding her close. She sobbed into his chest and said. **

"**I had a bad dream, it was awful, I…". She made a whimpering noise and leaned against Zhao Yun.**

"**Hey, it's okay" he said. When she managed to stop crying, she got up and stood near the window. He followed her, stepping up close behind her and putting his arms round her waist. She had gradually become comfortable with such displays of affection from the young man. She repaid his affection by leaning back slightly and placing her hands over his. They stood in the moonlight that shone through the window. He kissed the back of her neck. It startled her a tiny bit, but she didn't protest. She turned in his arms and looked him in the face. **

"**Zhao Yun, will you promise me something?" she said. **

"**What's that?" he said, looking a little confused.**

"**Will you promise, to never ever leave me on my own?". She lowered her head until it was resting on Zhao Yun's chest. He gently stroked the back of her head. **

"**Don't worry, as long as you're here, I promise I will never let anything happen to you" he said, trying to calm her nerves. She smiled and kissed him, quite unexpectedly on the lips. She looked embarrassed, and went back over to the bed. He sat next to her and turned her towards him. He kissed her again, leaning her back on the bed. She looked him in the eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, her hands creeping up the back of his neck. She undid the ribbon that held his hair in a low ponytail, letting his hair fall across her face. He lay his lips on her neck which made her moan in pleasure. His hands traced the arch of her back, every curve of her body. His lips moved back up to hers s he caressed her flat stomach. He slowly began to remove her clothes, taunting her. Mei Lin blushed, turning her head. Zhao Yun caught her chin and kissed her again, sincerity filling his eyes. He took a deep breath. **

"**I love you" he said. When she heard this her eyes warmed, as did her heart. Before she could reply his lips loosed over hers and he continued to slowly remove her clothes. He reacted quite differently when she started removing his garments. Her hands traced his every muscle, every scar. They wriggled their way to the centre of the bed, entangling themselves in the silk sheets. He held her up slightly and kissed every inch of her body down to her belly button, loving the way she moaned, wriggled and called out his name, the way she wove her digits into his hair, the way she dug her hands into his back when he made his way back up her body and began a slow, pleasurable rhythm inside her. He adored the way she moaned louder and louder with every movement he made, the way that, when she climaxed, she moaned as loud as she could and the way her body arched and shuddered under him. When Yun was done, he exited her body carefully, as so not to hurt her, and almost collapsed on her through sheer exhaustion. He kissed her, then pulled her on top of him, holding her wrists. He could of just layed there forever. She looked down at him and smiled. She kissed him back and rolled off of him and onto the bed. She yawned and her head slowly dropped to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He too fell asleep. Mei Lin awoke during the night and looked over at Zhao Yun, who was fast asleep. She wriggled closer until their bodies touched. **

"**I love you too" she whispered, before falling back to sleep.**

**The next morning Mei Lin awoke first. She thought she could hear men shouting and, what sounded like, a panicked horse. She thought nothing of it and tried to get back to sleep. But the noise kept on and eventually she got out of bed and went to look out of the window that looked over the courtyard to the front of the palace. There were several men trying to control an absolutely enormous black stallion. She watched as the stallion span and kicked in a desperate attempt to break free. Then, as if by magic, long lost memories came flooding back to her.**

"**Cheng" she said. She dashed across the room, bounced on the bed and flew off the other side. She landed with a loud crash that woke Zhao Yun.**

"**What the…what's going on?" he said. She didn't answer, but threw his clothed at him. She pulled on her own clothes and ran out to the courtyard. The horse was still charging around and by the time Mei Lin got there everyone was keeping their distance. She ran up and stood before the great beast. It reared one last time, then stood still as a statue. She looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on her hips.**

"**That's better" she said sternly. Zhao Yun, Liu Bei and Guan Yu came running.**

"**Mei, are you alright?" panted Zhao Yun. She nodded, then grabbed Cheng's reins and led him off to the stables, Zhao Yun in tow. **

"**Um, what's going on?" he asked when she finally stopped. Liu Bei and Guan Yu came round the corner and asked the same question. After giving Cheng some food and some water Mei Lin said.**

"**Well, this is my horse, Cheng. It's kinda weird. When I saw him I remembered". The three men looked confused.**

"**Remembered what?" asked Guan Yu.**

"**Loadsa stuff, but not everything" she replied. She turned and stroked Cheng's huge head. The great creature lowered his head and nuzzled her stomach affectionately, seeming concerned about the large scar that had replaced the wound. His soft velvet nose made it's way across her stomach. He snorted softly and made her giggle. **

"**I'm fine" she said reassuringly. "Zhao Yun helped me get better". Zhao Yun held out his hand to the stallion. Cheng's ears went flat and he snorted angrily. Mei Lin made the same noise back and said.**

"**Cheng, be nice!". The stallion was still wary but allowed Zhao Yun to stroke his nose. Pretty soon the great horses ears came up and he was soon enjoying the attention of the four people stood before him. Zhuge Liang soon came looking for them.**

"**My lord, we need to prepare for tomorrow". Liu Bei nodded then said.**

"**Oh, before I forget, Mei I have something for you". He signalled to a servant who came with a beautiful spear. Liu Bei took it from the servant and handed it to Mei Lin. **

"**It's beautiful" she exclaimed. **

"**I saw your little fight with Zhang Fei and Ma Chao. I had this made especially for you" said Liu Bei. Mei Lin was speechless. **

"**Wow, how can I ever repay you?" she said. Liu Bei just smiled and shook his head. Mei Lin had a huge smile on her face. Zhuge Liang interrupted. **

"**My lord, we really must be going". Liu Bei nodded and left, with a rather grumpy Zhuge Liang following. Mei went back to her room and leaned the spear against the wall. She didn't notice Yue Ying standing by the window. **

"**There you are" she said. Mei Lin was startled, but she had got used to people sneaking up on her. **

"**Look what Lord Liu Bei gave me" she said, pointing to the spear. Yue Ying smiled.**

"**Do you know how to use it?" she asked. Mei nodded.**

"**Do you have any armour?". Mei shook her head.**

"**That's the one thing I don't have" she said. She looked at the floor rather sheepishly. **

"**Got you covered" said Yue Ying, pointing to the bed. Mei turned and, layed neatly on the bed, was some beautiful armour, similar to Yue Ying's, with a few adjustments. Yet again Mei was left speechless. **

"**Try it on" said Yue Ying before leaving. That evening Mei was in Liu Bei's study, helping him with some last minuet preparations. She was packing a few of Liu Bei's personal possessions and he was writing some last minuet letters. When she had finished she sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder. He saw her facial expression and said.**

"**Are you nervous?". She smiled and said.**

"**Well, maybe a little". **


End file.
